totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Cadence
Cadence is labeled The Popular Girl in Total Drama Teens 2.0. Biography Cadence is the most popular girl in her whole high school. She has always been this popular ever since elementary school making her extremely narcissistic. Her role model is the character from Mean Girls; Regina George. She has also accomplished a personalty just like her. She is the queen of about everything she does and will stop at nothing to be above everyone else. She joined the show because it would make her social status even higher and she’d be even more popular. Total Drama Teens 2.0 'Chapter #1: "Welcome, New Campers!": '''Cadence is introduced and asks where the stage is, when Chris tells her there is no stage, she groans. Holland looks at her, but Cadence ignores him. Cadence is put on the Daring Delinquents team. She is angered by Anais when she says the place isn't too bad. When she is unpacking she asks Merrin to bunk with her because she seems the most normal to her. '''Chapter #1.5: "Are You Sure This is Safe?": '''Cadence is hit on by Frederick, but she rejects him and tells him to search. Cadence commands her team to rush to the beach. She points out that someone needs to sacrifice swimming in the water, but it wasn't going to be her. Her team wins the challenge. '''Chapter #2: "Out of All Things We Have to Chase After, it’s a Shark.": '''Cadence tries to control what Merrin wears, but Anais sticks up for her, which angers Cadence a bit. Cadence insults Frederick throughout the challenge. She also gets annoyed with Frederick and Quinlan many times during the challenge. Her team wins the challenge. '''Chapter #3: "This is My Worst Nightmare.": '''Cadence attempts to gossip about boys with Merrin, but is unsucessful and interupted by Frederick. She loses her team a point as she refuses to face her fear of snakes. Her team loses, she is almost eliminated, but gets the last marshmallow. '''Chapter #4: "Yeah Sure Dude, I'll Model.": '''Cadence gets called out by Xenia and Una for trying to control Merrin once again. She volunteers to model for her team, but gets rejected. Her team wins the challenge. '''Chapter #5: "Ahhh! A Zombie!": '''Cadence harasses Xenia and Merrin in the cabin. In the mess hall she is angered by Frederick ignoring her and talking with Merrin instead. Cadence is a zombie in the challenge like the rest of her team. Cadence gets shot out by Rigel and Declan. Her team loses, and she is almost voted out, but gets the last marshmallow. '''Chapter #6: "Cake Wars?": '''Cadence is comforted by Frederick when she realizes she has no friends on the island, she seemingly befriends him but for alterior motives. Cadence looks for ingredients with Ig and disappears for a few minutes. In the kitchen, she puts ipecac in the cake while no one is looking. She almost gets voted off once again, but stays. When Merrin is eliminated, Cadence is shown to have switched the votes earlier, but no one knows of this. '''Chapter #7: "I Don't Know, I'm Just Holding on for Dear Life!": '''Cadence confesses to Frederick about why she sabotaged her team in the last challenge and threatens him not to tell anybody. She is also spied on by Una and Xenia, without even knowing. Cadence jousts for her team against Rigel, but loses against her. Her team wins the challenge. '''Chapter #8: "I Dived in Dirty Pond Water for Nothing?": '''Cadence talks to Frederick if anyone is suspicious of their friendship. In the mess hall, she gets annoyed with Anais and Zia. Cadence searches for the final key with Frederick in a cave and she is somewhat suspiciously nice to him. Eventually her team gets chased off by a Sasquatch, but they still retrieve the final key. Her team wins the challenge. '''Chapter #9: "It's Time for the Grand Merge!": '''Cadence gets out of the Chef's challenge during the exercise round as she gives up. Cadence is not seen in the cabin when the other girls are getting acquainted, but instead she is with King, Vivca, and Frederick. The four form a new alliance. She did not win the challenge, she gets the last marshmallow, rubbing it in Una's face whom gets eliminated instead. ' Chapter #10: "Is This Real Snow?": 'Cadence talks to her new alliance about protecting her spot in the competition. In the challenge, she goes up in the ski lift with King, which saddens Frederick. She doesn't even try to find jewels for herself as she goes off with King and they kiss for the first time. Vivica sees this action and is angered by it, so she tells Frederick. Even though she didn't get a jewel, Cadence is safe in the elimination ceremony. She is spit on by Vivica when Vivica is eliminated. '''Chapter #11: "Who's Ready to Play Total Drama Tripardy?": '''Cadence is set on the red team for the 'Tripardy' challenge where she works with Frederick, King, Tamsin, and Zia. Her team wins the challenge, so she is immune and gets the spa treatment. Cadence goes to the sauna at the spa and celebrates her win with King and Frederick. Cadence is safe in elimination ceremony due to immunity. '''Chapter #12: "You're Finally Going to Go to Boney Island!": '''Cadence plans with her alliance with King and Frederick about their next move, and gets soaked in the rain making her outraged. In the challenge, Cadence and Frederick are told by King that they won't need to worry about finding the idol. Cadence, King and Frederick spend the challenge trapping the other campers in booby traps and stealing the idol away from them, until Tamsin outsmarts them and wins the challenge. In the elimination ceremony, Cadence is originally safe but when Frederick is eliminated she gives him her immunity idol, quitting. Cadence then breaks up with King and kisses Frederick before she leaves. '''Chapter #19: "The Second Winner of Total Drama Teens is...": '''Cadence supports Tamsin in the final two challenge as she sees her as a stronger competitor. Trivia *Cadence's style is a combination of the three antagonists of ''Mean Girls on the cover. **Her outfit is a mix of Regina and Karen's outfit. **Her skintone and hair color are the same as Gretchen's. *Her name also refers to the main protagonist of Mean Girls, Cady, which is short for Cadence. Gallery cadencesleep.png|Cadence in her sleepwear. cadenceswim.png|Cadence in her swimwear.